The devil princess and the angel servant
by Sekai -The World
Summary: This is a story about a devil princess who got her own angel servant during a war between angels and devils. More detail and full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**The devil**** princess and the angel servant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Warning: I have bad grammar, sorry for the inconvenience **

**Summary: Oblivion war, is the war that has been continuing for over a thousand of years between the gods and the Shinigami, the angels a****nd the devils. When the angels were about to be defeated, servants, clones of a young god was created to fight off the demons. This was a story about how a devil princess got her own angel servant.**

**Chapter 1**

**First encounter**

"Come on Miku, we don't have all day!" I shouted at teal haired girl who has her right eye burning in blue flame that was assembling her Rock cannon Mark II custom, this Rock cannon was a cannon that was commonly used by devils with good accuracy. It was black in color with a sign "Miku's custom". Unlike other Rock cannon, Miku's custom cannon was made and assembled by her. Beside that, because she wasn't much of a sharpshooter herself, she added a homing system onto the cannon, I tried dodging those homing cannons before and it was not fun.

"Wait a minute, I was almos…there done! Just let me get my katanaS and we will be on our way." After assembling the cannon, Miku's palm opened a small black portal in the size of her palm and stuffed the cannon into the small hole. While she was doing it, she asked.

"…Say Rin, why did we pack up again?"

Upon hearing that question, I almost fell down but I managed to balance myself to avoid falling down. I only sighed and said.

"Don't you remember, we are going to the front lines today."

"Ah, so that the rea… …Wait a minute why are we going to the front lines!" She looked at me shocked, this crazy leek lover really need to try to remember thing. Not to mention that the idea of going to the front lines was her idea to begin with yesterday.

"Sigh, since you are so forgetful, I will explain to you. Since we are the daughter of ShinigamiS, they forbid us to join the war because they think we are too important to be risked. So today we are just going to…_be rebel_ for a bit just for today." I explained, even though they did taught us how to fight, our fathers were just too scared to sent us to even a single battle. The war has already continued for so long they still don't want to send us to the front lines so we would just had to go to the front lines ourselves.

After finish packing up, Miku walked towards me and asked.

"So, which front line are we going to and how are we going there?"

"I think Eastern lands would be a good start to let us have some battle experience since there would usually have some small skirmish that I don't think it would be dangerous enough for us. As for our transportation, I have decided to give _it_ a ride." I said, as a dark armored dragon could be seen flying pass the window just now.

* * *

><p>"Say Rin, how does the eastern land look like?" Miku asked suddenly when we had woken up and was about to reach our destination. Both of us were lying down on the back of a black armored dragon that was flying at high speed.<p>

"Well, the eastern land was actually very beautiful since there were less war over there. The reason was because the Outlaw are stronger there so there are lesser destruction made compare to the other lands." I answered, Outlaws are angels and devils who don't side with their own race but rather form a small group with the enemy to live peacefully. Because of the number of Outlaw at the eastern land were rather high, the devils and the angels land were separated by the Outlaw thus no major destruction was made.

"Grh, Grh!"

That was the sound of my pet dragon red eyes, I called it red eyes because it own a pair of red eyes unlike its other race which has black eyes.

"What is it red eyes? Have we arrive… …unholy priest!"( note: devils way of "holy shit")

"Huh what is the mat… …oh shinigami…" (oh god)

Instead of the usual green land with beautiful scenery, the green land was covered in flames with smoke tainting the originally beautiful scenery. Below, there was a devil looking castle but it was in flames. Devils could be seen disorganized and were trying to get away from an army of white knight that were chasing them.

"What the heaven happened here!" Miku screamed in panic as not only this castle, huge flames could be seen across the sky where the other castles were supposed to be.

"Unholy priest, this is a full scale invasion! We must report this to on-Argh!" My exclamation was cut short when some beam rays of light shot us. The power of the ray was so strong that it had knocked red eyes unconsciousness. With my dragon unconsciousness, I shouted at Miku.

"Brace yourself!"

* * *

><p>After being hit by some beam rays, we had fallen off to the ground. Now Miku and I were running across the woods, reluctantly leaving my precious dragon behind who was unconsciousness. After hearing the sound of a group of angels charging towards us, we quickly sprang across the woods with the angels behind us.<p>

"Darn it, we shouldn't have left our homes in the first place!"

"How am I suppose to know that there will be an invasion, besides the one who make this idea was you remember!"

Miku and I quarreled as we tried to escape from the group of angels behind us, thanks to our training we ran so fast that by the time we reached an open field, only two angels remained.

"Come on Rin, there were only two of-Argh Ahh!" Miku said before she was suddenly stroked from behind, the strike was so powerful that Miku flew a couple of meters away from me. After she landed, she was badly injured and blood were flowing down from her face.

_Ching!_

The sound of two metal vibrates as I blocked the one who stroked Miku just in one blow. On my hands were a dark big scythe with a blond rose symbol at the tip, this scythe was called _Tainted Rose_, this was passed down by my teacher who taught me how to use a scythe. When blocking my enemy, I managed to catch a good glimpse at my enemy.

Unlike other knights who wore helmets to protect their heads, this one had a white piece of cover instead to cover his eyes. On his hand was a white blade with a shiny purple gem at the cross guard. He has blond hair and judging from his height, she would be just about my age.

I continued to deflect blows from him, no matter how I tried I can't found a way to counter him. Then I realized,

_He is just too fast!_

Young, a mask and abnormal speed, these made me realized who was I fighting against now. This must be one of the angel servants that was so famous rumored about, I heard that no one has ever succeed killing even one of them. The other angel that was looking at our fight was slightly older with a beard on his face, on his hand was a lance but it seemed that he has no intention of joining in. Miku was still alive but in very bad condition, I doubt she will be able to hel-Ah!

I screamed as the blond servant managed to cut my hand, it was just a small cut but it hurt enough to let me loose concentration.

"Stop, let me finish her off!"

Just as the servant was about to send death blow towards me, the other angel shouted before began charging me with his lance while the servant simply move away. Being hurt already, I tried to deflect stabs and blows from the lancer. Even though he was not as strong as the servant, his deadly and accurate stabbing skills confirmed my suspicions that he was a high ranking angel.

"Haha, today was you unlucky day girl! Too bad you will have to met your fate at such age, oh maybe I will play with your body for a while before killing you! Ahaha!"

Oh that did it

Angered by such exclamation, I opened my bat shaped wings and do a summersault across him, cutting off his wide open left hand in the progress. This was a skill taught by my teacher long ago, I always wanted to try this skill.

"Argh! My hand! Die you brat!"

Surprised at his fast reaction speed, he used his remaining right hand to swung his lance and hit me in the stomach. I flew back a few meters from the blow as I felt something tied onto my finger. After that blow, my body wouldn't listen to me as that blow had stroked me _hard_, I no longer had the energy to lift up my body anymore.

"I shouldn't have gone easy on you in the first place! Now say hi to your doom!" The one handed angel cried in anger as he came charging towards me.

"Save me!"

I cried for help, knowing fully that nobody here would have saved me. Just as I was about to prepare my fate, something on my left hand shine brightly as, for the first time I heard the blond servant's voice.

"… …Order acknowledges, Ojou-sama."

_First encounter end_

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistake you can find but I still want to thanks those who read my stories. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The devil princess and the angel servant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Warning: I have bad grammar, sorry for the inconvenience **

**Summary: Oblivion war, is the war that has been continuing for over a thousand of years between the gods and the Shinigami, the angels and the devils. When the angels were about to be defeated, servants, clones of a young god was created to fight off the demons. This was a story about how a devil princess got her own angel servant.**

**Chapter ****2**

**Second name**

Everything seemed to happen so fast.

Hours before, Miku and I were still chatting around without any worries in our minds.

Hour before, I was still lying peacefully on the back of my pet dragon, heading towards the beautiful eastern land.

Half an hour before, the devil's castles at the eastern land were being overrun by an army of angels.

Minute before, I was about to be killed by a legendary servant before was exchanged with a mad angel.

Seconds before, the mad angel was about to deliver the final blow to me.

Second before, bloods started to flow down my cheeks.

I touched my face, weeping off the bloods on my face and stared at it. At the first glance I knew,

_This was not my blood._

Then suddenly, images from seconds before appeared in my mind.

_Flashback_

"…_Order acknowledges, Ojou-sama."_

_Just as I heard that, the mad angel that was about to kill me choked and spitted blood on me. A once white and holy sword can be seen piecing through the angel's body and coming out from the front. The angel stared in shock at the blade piecing him, his eyes betrayed nothing but fear and confusion. Despite heavily wounded, the angel quickly spun around and stabbed at his attacker. The attacker swiftly dodged the predicted strike._

_However, the wounded angel managed to do a second stab at the attacker. Being surprised that the angel was still able to launch another stab, the attacker barely got away as the lance hit his cover, making a crack on it._

"_Th, the ring! Impossible, wh,why did th, the ring!" The wounded angel said, staring at the servant who betrayed him and then at the shining ring in my left hand's finger. Then suddenly, he rushed towards me again._

"_Curse you devils, prepare to-" The angel cursed, but before he could finished his sentence his head was swiftly cut off, his body stood for a second before felling down in front of me. The servant was standing at the body, with his blonde hair stained and his white sword covered in the angel's blood. Bloods of the angel started to flow down my cheek._

_Flashback end_

I quickly wept off the blood of the disgusting angel and stared at the servant who saved me. Our eyes met as I stared into his cracked cover while his cracked cover seemed to stare into my blue eyes.

This continued for several minutes, even though every minute felt like days and days felt like years to eternity. Finally after a while, the servant came towards me.

_I guessed that that's it to me._

Just as I was waiting for the expecting death blow to come, I tried to stay clam to prepare my death. Even though on the outside I seemed to be very brave, in the inside I was crying in fear, fear from dying so meaninglessly.

However, the blow never came.

The servant stopped in front of me and keeled. His eyes covered by the cracked cover and stared at me and said something I never thought I would hear from an angel.

"What are your orders, Ojou-sama?"

… …

… Orders?

… … …Ojou-sama? Me?

"Wa, wait a minute, ehm, what are you doing?" Still half lying on the ground, I asked the servant who kneeled at me. Just what is going on? Did this servant kill the angel just now to save me? Why did he do that? Aren't I a devil, his enemy?"

"Please, your orders, Ojou-sama." Without replying my question, the servant said again.

"… …Then answer my question, who are you?" I asked, making it an order.

"I am clone no. 6, I was the servant of general Acker, the angel I killed just now. Now you are my master, and I am your servant."

"… …Why did you kill your master?"

"When you cut off his hand with the ring, he is no longer my master. When a ring was taken out by the master, the ring will find the nearest suitable owner. The ring chooses you, so you are my master now."

Now that he mentioned it, I had always felt something attached to my left hand's finger after I cut off his arm. I looked at the ring on my left hand, if there is one word I can describe it, it is beautiful. The ring was golden yellow in color, with a small yellow rose on it, fitting ring for the daughter of evil. After looking at the ring, I shifted my gaze to th- _my_ servant again. I stared his face that was half covered by the cover. Unconsciously I reached out my right hand to touch his face.

"…Ojou-sama?" Surprised at my action, the servant looked up at me. When I touched the cracked cover, the cover finally broke from the stab from the lance and felt off. For the same time, I stared at my servant's face.

His same sapphire blue eyes met mine, I felt I have seen into him somehow, and even so the only thing I felt was emptiness inside his heart. I touched his right cheek, he looks just like me. We could have passed as twins. After staring into his emotionless eyes for too long, I blushed and quickly turned my gaze away from him.

"S,so, what is your name? Surely people don't call you No.6, right?" I asked, still a bit shy from staring at someone's eyes for so long.

"… …I don't have a name…"

"…Huh, what do you mean you don't have a name?"

"In the past, everyone has called us by our numbers, so I am called No.6. I don't remember having a name before." The nameless servant said emotionlessly, from his tone I can't find any sense of sadness in it.

"Impossible, you must have a name! A name is very important to everyone!" For some reason, I can't understand my self that why I am so concerned about my servant doesn't have a name.

"…So sorry, Ojou-sama, but I-"

"No buts, since I am your master now why don't I give you a name?" I was excited at giving my servant a name, I wondered why did I suddenly care about this servant very much. Maybe that's because he looks like me, ah that's it!

"From now on, your name will be Len, my left. Also, stop calling me Ojou-sama, my name is Kagamine Rin, you are to call me Rin from now onwards, understand?" I said happily, having long forgotten about the situation I was in. My ser- I mean Len after using his healing spells on me, I felt more refreshed.

"Race you to Miku's side, Len."

With that, I had forgotten all worries and started to run towards the still unconsciousness Miku's direction. Just for a split second, I thought I saw him smiling muttering his name "Len" before started to chase after me.

* * *

><p>"I have healed her, but it seemed that I struck her too much just now. It might take some time for her to recover, I am sorry for this, Rin-sama."<p>

"Didn't I call you to call me Rin instead of Rin-sama?"

"I am sorry, Rin-sama."

"…Sigh, forget about it."

After Len has healed Miku, she seemed to be perfectly fine now. I must say that Len's healing skill was very good to the point that no scars were left behind. Now Miku was sleeping soundly against the tree. Even though I didn't wish to wake her up but this was going to be a problem…

"Len, is there any left out devil's castle that the angels haven't invaded around here?"

"…No, Rin-sama. During the briefing, I heard that the plan is to conquer every single devil's castle in the eastern land. From our location, my best bet is that all castles around here had being taken down already."

Darn it, this was going to be a problem. Judging from what Len had said, half of the eastern land must be crawling with angels right now. They will surely notice that someone had killed their general and came hunting for us. The problem now was just where we could go now…

"….Em….argh…"

A small struggling sound can be heard from the supposed unconsciousness Miku. She moved for a bit until she finally opened her eyes.

"…..Rin, you are okay. Where are-There is an angel behind you!" Miku snapped, alarmed for my safety as she quickly out her Rock cannon. However, before she could fire, Len had already knocked her cannon off her hand and quickly strained her to the tree. Even though Miku was slightly taller that Len but Len was stronger, then he gave me a "what are your orders?" look. I sigh at Miku's quick reaction.

"It okay Len, release her. Miku, I know this is confusing but please stand down for a while. He is not an enemy."

"Yes, Rin-sama."

I said to them. Len quickly released his hand on Miku's before coming back to my side, Miku quickly faced us and eyed Len mysteriously.

"…Rin, just what happened during the time I was knocked out? And more importantly why did this angel call you Sama?"

"Well…this is actually quite comp-" I tried to explain to Miku but was quickly cut off by Len.

"Rin-sama, a group of angels are coming towards our direction. There is about twenty of them and I suggest that we better kept moving." Len alarmed me. This was bad, we were now trapped by the angels and there was no way out. If they found out that Len's ring was gone they will surely sent an army to find us. Seriously, I only came to hunt some angels and I now I have an angel servant and an angel army behind my tail…

"The Outlaws…" Miku muttered.

"The Outlaw?"

"Ah, that is a very good suggestion Miku-san. Rin-sama, the only place that is safe for us now is the Outlaws' land at the northern part of eastern land. The angels won't risk coming to search for us ther-" Len explained before a loud shout could be heard.

"Come on, we have to find the general or we will be demoted! Intel said that he was somewhere near here before, find them!" That was the sound of an angel commander, it seemed that they had not found the general's body yet.

"Come on Rin! We will have to worry about the Outlaws later, but now we better start running. Oh and you better have a good explanation about this _Len_ of yours."

"The Outlaws' land is at that direction. Let's go!" Len quickly pointed at a direction of the Outlaws' land. Immediately, we started running towards our destination, with the angels slowly behind us.

_Second name end._


	3. Chapter 3

**The devil princess and the angel servant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Warning: I have bad grammar, sorry for the inconvenience **

**Summary: Oblivion war, is the war that has been continuing for over a thousand of years between the gods and the Shinigami, the angels and the devils. When the angels were about to be defeated, servants, clones of a young god was created to fight off the demons. This was a story about how a devil princess got her own angel servant.**

**Chapter 3**

**The three Outlaws**

… … …hmm… … …

…hmm… … …

… … ..hm-Ouch!

!

What just happened!

After feeling a sharp pain on my neck, I quickly did a dodge roll and summoned out my dual Ying and Yang pistols. As its name implied, the gun on my left is silvered in color while the other gun on my right hand is in black color. I pointed my guns at the person who delivered a sharp pain to my neck.

But only to sighed in frustration when my vision cleared from the sleepiness and finally identified the person in front of me.

"Lily, how many times must I tell to NOT bite me when I am asleep?"

"Oh come on Mikuo, you know that I get _hungry _easily."

"That's no excuse to bite me in the morning."

My name is Hatsune Mikuo, a devil outlaw living on the mount Sanctuary, the mountain where the outlaws live on. The girl called on my bed was called Lily, there were small streams of blood flowing down from the right tip of her mouth. She has a long blond hair with angelic white wings, however her when she opened her eyes, it was bloody crimson. Even though it was just morning she was already wearing her casual clothes. She was now wearing only a yellow-black jacket which barely covered her chest while leaving the stomach wide open with a yellow-white skirt.

"Sighed, get up and let me change first Lily. Seriously won't you ever get tired of my blood? You have been drinking only mine for these five years already you know?"

"Eh, was it that long already? Well time sure flies, as for your blood…" After saying Lily walked towards me who was taking out my clothes. Before I could tell her to get out, she pecked a kiss on my cheek.

"You should know that except it is your blood, I won't drink everyone else right?" She winked before she shut the door, leaving me to think in silence.

"… …So I had left the house for five years already is it…"

Lily's parents were an angel and a vampire, that's why she was a vampire even though she has white wings. Unfortunately, her parents died years ago leaving her in my care.

I first met Lily when we were ten in the prison of my father's. Even though she was a prisoner while my father was the one who locked her family, we felt in love by first sight. I would always smuggle some food for she and her family and chatted with them, those were the only time I felt I was in a family.

However, those days didn't last long.

After two weeks, my father decided for their execution. When they were on the way to the execution ground, her parents whispered to me,

"We will be leaving our daughter in your care…"

With that, the chains on them suddenly broke as both of them started killing the devils guarding them. Knowing my duty, I tried to drag Lily out of the area but she protested, until her angel mother hit her unconsciousness. I carried Lily all the way out the castle and to the woods, killing any devils and friends who had stand in my way, never turning back to see my so called home for the last time.

When Lily woke up, I had carried her all the way from the castle to the eastern land. When we were lost, there we met Kiyoteru-sama, leader of the Outlaws. And so we were living here now.

Sighed, what am I thinking right now? All those were in the past, the most important was the future.

I wore my usual clothing, which was a green uniform with a green color tie with long black pants. I went out of my room and to the dining hall where the other member of the household gathered…well the only people live in this household were actually only Lily and I, with another blo…

"Big news, the angel army invaded the devil's eastern land!" A blond angel with a one tail hair shouted to me.

She was none other Akita Neru, the other people living in this household. She was an angel wearing a similar uniform to mine except that hers was yellow in color with a skirt.

"This is absurd Neru, The angels can't launch an invasion if they can't by-passed us."

True to my words, in the eastern land there were three fractions, the angels, the devils, and the Outlaws. With the Outlaws situated in the middle, it was impossible for both sides to attack each other without passing the Outlaws. Both sides won't want to attack the Outlaws because people with mixed blood such as Lily tended to be more _dangerous_ than normal angels and demons.

"Unfortunately, it seems that Neru was telling the truth." This time, Lily walked in, she has a serious expression on her face which told me that something was about to happen.

"Yesterday the angels had suddenly overtaken a route to the other side of the eastern land. The council was now discussing what to do with it." Lily said, it seemed that Kiyoteru-sama had told her about this thing. And when we got additional information, it means mission.

"Impossible, I thought all of out routes were heavily guarded?"

"Servants." Lily hissed, obvious that she hate the presence of these legendary killing machines near us.

"… …This just got a lot complicated then…" Neru said, also thought.

"So Lily, what were our orders?" I asked Lily directly, since the three of us was the strongest group under Kiyoteru-sama, we would often get missions. But since the angels and servants were involved…

"We are to scout around the devils' land stealthily to get more information about what is happening. This is going to be a dangerous mission since it was reported that angels were practically swarming the eastern lands." Lily said with a troubled face.

"Then what were we waiting for, let's get pack up and ready to go then. We wouldn't have the boss come and push us right?" With that the three of us packed up and headed for the door.

"…Hey, what was that?"

After we came out of our home and to the forest in the eastern land, Neru pointed to a black armored dragon lying unconsciousness on the ground. I felt like that I seen this dragon somewhere before…

"Red-eyes?" As if responding to my command, the unconsciousness dragon suddenly jumped searching for her blond hair owner before sniffing the air. Neru and Lily were shocked by the sudden movement of the dragon that they clanged onto my arms. Geez, it was just a dragon…

Wait a minute, this was not any dragon…If I recalled, judging from its red eyes, wasn't this Rin's dragon? But why would…

_Rin and Miku…_

_Miku…_

"Wait!" I screamed, as the dragon suddenly started flying towards a direction. I chased after the dragon, with the two blond girls behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Boom!<em>

This was bad. I thought as I kept on shooting at the angels who were charging at me with their swords. Rin was behind me, trying to protect my back while killing anyone who came close to us with her scythe. Her so called servant Len was in front of us, trying to kill as much as possible before they reached us.

A minute before we were still heading towards mount Sanctuary, we _very unfortunately_ came across an army of angels. Even with the invincible servant, there were simply too much of them. At this rate we woul-

"Dodge!" Rin screamed, as a rain of arrows flew towards us. Both of us managed to dodge the arrows, but they quickly separated us with their number, leaving me to take out my katanas. Even though I was very skilled with dual blade, when one was killed another would took his place. If Len doesn't start killing every one of these soon, we would be in trouble.

"Miku, look out!" Rin screamed, but the warning was a bit too late as one of the daring angels rushed out and stabbed me. Even though I managed to kill this daring angel, one of the swords from the side cut my left arm, causing me to drop one of my katana. Even though I was left one-armed, I could still defend myself from some of the incoming blows.

However, a moment of pain made me loosed me concentration as an angel slammed me to a tree, leaving me dazed. Just as the angel was about to deliver a killing blow, his head exploded, along with some of his companions. Then, a shade of black blocked the sun as someone jumped beside me. He was a devil in a green school uniform with a pair of Ying and Yang handguns on his hands. But the only one that has these legendary guns were my dead twi-

"Hey long time no see, sis."

_The three outlaws end_


	4. Chapter 4

**The devil princess and the angel servant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Warning: I have bad grammar, sorry for the inconvenience **

**Chapter 4**

**Last Miracle**

"…Mikuo?"

Time seemed to stop for me, as I closely exanimate the person in front of me. He has a green hair like mine and he was in a green school uniform. On his hands were two pistols that my dead twin brother once had. Ying and Yang, these pistols were given to my brother from a mysterious shooter that Mikuo somehow beaten in a shooting game. Mikuo has been always a sharpshooter unlike me who was more talented in dual blades. We even used to fight each other with his pair of Ying and Yang and my pair of katanas (none legendary…) when we were in argument.

But, that was until five years ago, my twin was killed.

_Flashback_

"_That's it, when I find him this time, I am so going to chop him to pieces with my katanas!"_

_Stupid Mikuo, always leaving me behind! Just what was with him recently? Ever since he visited the prison he has been disappearing recently. We haven't even had an argument for a week already__! Not that I love to fight with my brother, it was simply that I like to fight my… …_

_Anyway, just way the hell was he? I swore that I had searched the entire castle for him already! I had even searched the sticky prison cell just for him and he was not there! Just where the hell wa-_

"_Huuwwaaaaaaa-!"  
><em>

_A loud cry can be heard outside the castle as I felt the castle shook by the power of a great impact. I almost fell but I managed to grab at the window to prevent my fall. After the shock ended, I turned my head towards the window. Judging from the direction of the sound, it was from the execution ground outside. Wait a minute, now that I mentioned execution ground, wasn't someone… …_

_I never finished my thought, as I saw what was at the execution ground. Instead of a crowd of devils gathering surrounding the execution ground to watch an execution, a pool of red could be seen._

_Blood._

_I almost cried at the sight of such blood bath outside the castle, but I managed to restrain myself. Just what happened? What was that impact? Where was-_

_-Mikuo…_

"_Mikuo!" I shouted as I started to jump out of the window and made a landing dash at the basement. Just as I was about to hit the ground I quickly opened my devilish wings to smoothen my fall. Instead of hitting the ground, I redirected myself to make a sliding landing except I didn't touch the floor. I quickly flapped my wings and redirected myself to the crimson execution ground._

_Flying like a straight bullet, within seconds I was at the execution ground. Hundreds of devils' corpse could be found as I stepped on a sea of red. In front of me, an armored tall man with black raven hair stood, with his gigantic axe buried deep inside a chained vampire. Beside the vampire, an angel laid behind him. What happened? Where was Mikuo?_

_After a while, the black armored man began to notice me. He was General Big Al, Rin's father most trustable general. He was loyal to Rin's father only. He looked at me, then at the field of corpse around us. He sighed as he plucked his axe out of the vampire's body and began to come towards me._

_However before I could greet him, I blacked out._

… …

_A few days had passed since I blacked out, it seems that at that day an angel and a vampire was supposed to be executed. However they somehow broke free and started a killing. If the general Al didn't come in time, it was assumed that the other survivors would have been killed. I almost fainted when I heard the news that someone saw Mikuo during the execution. Then, mysteriously, a blue fire started at the pool of bodies. Most of the bodies were burned to ashes._

…_No… This must be a joke is it?_

…_Come back Mikuo…this joke isn't funny!_

_Mikuo never returned…_

_My father presumed that Mikuo was killed by the prisoners during the killing. Mikuo's body couldn't be found when we began the search for him among the field of corpse. But most of the corpses were already burned away, leaving us with the conclusion that he was dead with a torn piece of Mikuo's shirt._

_Flashback end._

But.

But now.

He was standing in front of me.

The twin that I lost five years ago…

Dazed in my thought, I never even notice a coming arrow flying towards my direction. Before I even knew it was coming, the arrow was suddenly shot and broken. I looked at the source.

Even though it was hard to notice, I could saw a hidden figure on top of a tree holding a long gun which I presumed a sniper rifle. The sniper seems to notice me as she waved her hands at me and started the shooting.

"Hey, just because your twin came doesn't mean you could slack off!" Shouted Mikuo who was shooting at every direction.

… … …

That's it.

I really need to talk to Mikuo now, and you annoying little birds were not going to stop me.

Long forgotten about my injured left arm, I picked up my dual blades and started a frenzy killing.

* * *

><p>Even so, we were in a disadvantage.<p>

From the number of kills I presumed, we must have stumbled into an army camp. This number of angels could even invade two castles easily. Before I knew it, I was fighting back to back with my twin Mikuo, two katanas in hands fending off the infinite number of angels. Rin was almost struck behind just now but that angel was quickly intercepted by Len, who was now fighting back to back with Rin. Beside us, we have a sniper sniping off the swarm of angels in an insane speed as rains of arrows poured down from red-eyes back. Someone seems to be riding on red-eyes as the archer on top kept on shooting arrows down.

Even so, the number of angels doesn't seem to be decreasing.

I slashed.

I cut.

I stabbed.

Mikuo and I dodged as a rain of arrows began pouring down upon us. This caused us to be separated. Before we could reunite, the swarm of angels began to separate us. With no one to protect my back the job has beco-

"…Argh!" Cried Mikuo as his arm was cut slightly by a sword that came from the crowd. More swords began to start cutting at Mikuo. With no one to protect his back, someone cut him from behind, leaving another cry.

No…

No…

Don't leave me again…

Don't leave me again Mikuo…

Don't you dare to leave me again Mikuo.

"**Don't you dare to leave me alone again Mikuo!"**

I shouted, not really consciousness of myself anymore, I by instinct opened both of hands palm, letting the two useless swords to fall lifelessly to the ground. Before I was even consciousness of what was I doing, I had opened two storage portals, each on different palm. Instead of pulling out, dark blades began to fly out of my right palm while white katanas began to fly out of my left palm. The angels began to back away as the swords began to circle around me, creating a defensive barrier. After a total of thirty black and white swords came out of my palm, I grabbed at the last two swords that were different from the others.

The first one from my left palm was a white katana, the entire body was white except that there was a black-white symbol at the scabbard.

The second one from my right palm was a black blade, the entire body was black except that there was a white-black symbol at the scabbard.

The Yang and Ying blades, the two swords I built after I heard of Mikuo's death. The two blades that I built to remember Mikuo, but never had the chance to use it.

But I could use it now.

"What the-" "Those sw-" "They can stil-"

Ignoring the cries of the angels, I dashed towards Mikuo with my two blades. The white katanas killing every angel at my left while the black swords killing the ones at my right. The swords seem to move according to my will, killing any angels that stood in my path. Soon, leaving the swords to cover my back, I finally reached Mikuo.

Mikuo seems to be shocked at what was happening, and then he pointed at my eyes, he said.

"Miku, your eyes…"

"Eh?"

My eyes? What was wrong with my …

Oh, that was what he meant.

Across us, there was a left abandoned sword. The sword was left standing alone on the ground. Through the reflection I could saw what did Mikuo meant just now.

Black and white.

There were black and white flames on my eyes.

The black flame on my right while the white flame on my left.

"… …So this is my _last miracle_ is it…" I said, looking at my reflection.

Last miracle, to be frankly, is a finishing move. Or you could even say that it was your last life during a fight. Your last life, your last skill that may save your live, a last miracle. Only people who had the potential could gain a last miracle, last miracle normally only occurred when you were close to death or there was someone you want to protect. (Well to not let you guys confuse, just think of it as **FATE/STAY NIGHT**'s Noble Phantom or **KINGDOM HEARTS**'s limit break.)

"I never knew that you would have the potential to have a last miracle, sis." Mikuo said, using low level magic to heal some of his wounds while the swords defended us.

"You better prepare yourself for some long explanation Mikuo, if we do get out of here that is."

Even with my last miracle, it was impossible to destroy an entire army. For now I could only surrounded Mikuo and I with swords as shields to protect ourselves. Even though it was my last miracle, the swords would not be able to hold for long I thought.

_Donnggg! Doonnnnnnggg!_

Suddenly, the angels stopped upon hearing that sound. However, I don't really care, seeing this as a chance I immediately went offensive to kill every one of them. Even though their comrades were getting killed, after hearing that bell the angels began to ran away. Soon I also stopped my killing.

What a massacre…

Within minutes, the entire area was abandoned by the angels, leaving only Mikuo, Rin, Len and I behind. When there were only four of us, we could clearly saw the mountains of angels that we had slay. Only when I now look down I only realized that I had been fighting in a pool of blood the entire time. I kicked the blood, making a splashing sound over the quiet area. Then …I laughed.

The last I saw before I blacked out was a small group of angels and devils mixed group coming towards us.

_Last miracle end._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: fhew, this is a long chapter. Yeah I know that I sort of advanced the story a bit too fast but I can't resist the though of having Miku to rescue Mikuo. Still, I don't think I will make this a MikuXMikuo fiction. The reason is that there are no reasons…If you really want me make this a MikuXMikuo fiction then I will change when I got four reviews about MikuXMikuo fiction within the next two chapters. (if I really need to change the two pairing, it must be done within the next two chapter before I got to major stuff again so that I can reedit the story more easily). Oh by the way the main character was still Rin and Len, it as just that I was focusing on the twin reunion now.**** Oh I will try to add some humor when they finally are safe.**


End file.
